


if you were church (i'd get on my knees)

by dearmoonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, established relationship? kinda?, how do you all tag, they are dating and the only one that does not know is natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/pseuds/dearmoonlight
Summary: “I was just thinking” Subaru says, and Natsume almost falls into the urge to add something like /oh, that’s new./ just to see an affronted look paint his face. “you have Orion’s belt here.”Subaru taps three moles in his hip, one of them slightly deformed by a previous lovebite.(Natsume doesn’t really think they’re dating. For starters, neither of them asked the other out. Natsume just kissed him one day, after a specially good Trickstar concert, because Subaru was bright and happy and sweaty and so, so stupidly cute. It felt like catching a star with his bare hands, like he was going to burn to ashes trying to keep him close.)
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	if you were church (i'd get on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Niké made me post this-  
> (Also. No beta we die like men, pt.3.)

**[1.]**

Subaru tends to be annoying.

Natsume knows this in a spiritual level. Subaru never shuts up, he tries to throw himself over anyone in hugging range in a daily basis, talks too loudly, smiles too much and sits too close whenever he visits Natsume in the secret room. Above it all, Subaru is a very tactile person. His hands are always hovering all over Natsume, gentle, excited touches that make his skin crawl in every imaginable way. It should be disgusting, really, but he finds himself indulging in it.

Subaru seems to be utterly shameless, and he doesn’t hold any respect for the minimum personal space, but Natsume finds quickly that he becomes a flushed mess whenever he’s in the receiving end of the attention, at least when it comes to him. Usually, a quick kiss initiated by Natsume is enough to shut him up for a good thirty minutes or so.

And it’s good, he guesses, to have a partner so whipped by him. It feels like he has Subaru wrapped around his finger, which makes him feel powerful.

(It wasn’t as fun that time Natsume kicked him out of his bed because Subaru kept giggling uncontrollably, too happy to have _Sakasaki Natsume_ kissing his neck to even realize that _his stupid friendwithbenefits-whatevertheywere_ was, in fact, trying to bone him. But its good. Like. In general, it’s more than that. Sometimes Subaru looks at him like he’s the whole damn night sky, and Natsume feel like his knees are weaker than usual. He blames the hours spent sitting in the floor.)

The point is that Natsume is usually the one in control, and he likes that more than he should. Or at least, more than he’s supposed to. Because Subaru is –well, he’s _Subaru_ , too kind to hurt a fly, too bright to be tainted by the nefarious nature of the school. Natsume doesn’t need to hold any kind of power over him, but he enjoys it anyway.

He knows that Subaru is aware of it, even if the topic is never brought up. When it really matters, Natsume is always the one taking the lead, always the one making the choices, always the one in charge of the how, when and where. Subaru seems to encourage it, even, and sometimes Natsume has to wonder to which extend he enjoys too.

Is comfortable, in a way, because it makes him feel safe. So all is good.

“Hey, Natsume” Subaru whispers, the tone merely audible over the tickling of the clock. Natsume opens his eyes to a dark only perturbed by the moonlight spilling between the curtains.

“No.” says Natsume, because it’s probably three in the morning and he has a live tomorrow. Sora deserves him at his best – _Switch_ does, actually.

It’s obvious that inviting Subaru to sleep with him wasn’t his best idea, nevermind that his parents were out for a few days – he has handled loneliness before, and it’s stupid how it seems harder now that he has this…thing going on with Subaru.

“Natsume” Subaru repeats, as he pulls himself closer.

“I’m sleepING.” he declares, trying to remember a curse good enough to scare Subaru into shutting his mouth.

“You’re not, though?” ah, yes. He’s going to kill this idiot, doesn’t matter how pretty his eyes look in the poorly illuminated room. There’s silence for a few seconds, and Natsume almost falls asleep again, the drowsiness crippling his senses. “Do you want to tie me up next time?”

Natsume’s eyes open wide. He stares at Subaru. Subaru stares back, a smile tugging at his lips, obviously suppressing a giggle. He ponders his options: drown him with a pillow seemed a lot more appealing for the Natsume of a few seconds ago.

The Natsume of a few seconds ago was happier, probably. A better person. A much purer boy. Subaru Akehoshi just obliterated him, however, so the world would have to do with this new version of himself.

“I think we both know the answer to THAT, Baru-kun.”

Subaru laughs at the response, keeping his tone still low. Then he rolls over, facing the ceiling, and lets out a pleased sigh.

“Okay. Thanks, Natsume!” there’s a pause, just a heartbeat. “I couldn’t sleep. But you can go back to it now!”

Natsume thinks about murder again. He sits up, his hair disheveled and a frown adorning his face, and looks at Subaru. Two blue eyes stare right back, an amused glint shining in their depths.

“No.” Natsume states. He relocates himself, one thigh at either side of his hips. “I don't think I cAN.”

Subaru laughs again, the frustrating jerk. Natsume does the only logical thing he can think of and shuts him up with his mouth.

* * *

Natsume doesn’t tie him up that night, but he does the following one. And the one after that. It doesn’t become an habit, but is something they both seem to enjoy – Natsume gets to map Subaru’s body with his lips and hands, teasing kisses that keep the other whining and twisting in his sheets, and he doesn’t even touch him once.

He ends up twice as affectionate when it’s over, but that’s not something Natsume’s not used to. Subaru is always touchy-feely after he comes, anyway, and Natsume thinks he can indulge him occasionally. He kisses the burn marks in his wrist with a slight frown, even when his lips are gentle over the sensible skin.

“You should buy me a gift, Natsume!” Subaru chirps, throwing both arms around him to bring him close. Natsume lets out an undignified growl against his shoulder.

“What do you wanT, Baru-kUN?”

“Wristbands.” Natsume keeps massaging the marks with his fingers in slow, comforting motions.

“WristbaNDS.” he repeats, a question ringing in the affirmation.

“So Chii-chan-senpai won’t notice in practice.”

Natsume lets the silence fall upon them. They both know the burns are not that bad – they’ll probably be gone by morning, so it shouldn’t matter. But Subaru is still flushed red, his eyes glittering, lips swollen. He could ask for all the stars in the sky right now, and Natsume would try to pick them up for him. Like an absolute idiot.

He’ll get the wristbands tomorrow, once school ends.

Now, however, he just smirks.

“Then let hiM SEE.”

Subaru’s face turns impossibly redder. He doesn’t say anything else until they fall asleep.

**[2.]**

Natsume doesn’t really think they’re dating. For starters, neither of them asked the other out. Natsume just kissed him one day, after a specially good Trickstar concert, because Subaru was bright and happy and sweaty and so, so stupidly cute. It felt like catching a star with his bare hands, like he was going to burn to ashes trying to keep him close. Subaru kept stuttering around him for the rest of the week, even if he did kiss Natsume a few times during those days. And then they kept doing it for a few months. And then they took things to the bed. And then Natsume saw him the morning after and thought he might like the boy very, very much. But that was it. Nothing official. Nothing permanent.

Subaru doesn’t seem to mind that Natsume keeps snapping at him about touches and public hugs, which is reassuring in a stupid way. Whatever they have doesn’t change how uncomfortable it makes him when other people invade his personal space, and Subaru respects that.

Most of the time, at least.

“Nat-su-me~”

Subaru throws open the door to his secret room, a cheery smile in his face and a special gleam to his eyes. Natsume braces himself for what’s to come, because he knows this expression. Subaru is probably bored and need someone to play with – enters Natsume, apparently.

“What are you doing here, Baru-kUN?” he ask anyway. There are steps resonating against the floor of the secret room, and exactly (five, six, seven…) eight seconds later there are also arms wrapping around his waist and a face against his neck. Natsume almost let the flask in his hand falls, but somehow he manages.

“You weren’t in class! I went looking, and Gami-san told me you skipped again today.” There’s a pause. Subaru inhales slowly and lets out an appreciative hum before continuing. “Well, more like he yelled, but that’s not the point!”

“The point is why are yOU here.”

“Well, because you are too.”

He almost sounds offended, like it’s such an obvious response that Natsume should have known it without asking. Natsume wills the zoo that seems to wake up in his abdomen to go away.

“I’m working in a new fragranCE.”

“That makes sense.” Subaru rubs his nose against his neck, and Natsume gives up on his experiment, abandoning the flask in the floor beside them. “You smell good!”

“You have said that so many times it has lost all its meaniNG.”

“It’s not my fault that you always smell good!”

Natsume gets his arms off his waist to turn, finally looking at him. Subaru is kneeling before him, a pout adorning his lips and a frown to match. He’d look like an angry puppy, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s also getting into Natsume’s lap, straddling him.

“How long have you been working?”

“Not long enough.” says Natsume, who suddenly has found himself with a lap full of Akehoshi Subaru, all soft lines but firm muscle under his hands. He’s going to push him away in a second, really, the way he’s sliding an arm around his waist to pull him closer is just a temporary measure.

“Are you sure?” Subaru grabs the collar of his lab coat and leans in to kiss him. His mouth hover over Natsume’s for a few seconds, asking silently for permission. Natsume is the one to close the distance, nipping at his bottom lip. The breathy sound that Subaru lets out makes his resolution falter.

“It’s not as if you could make noise herE, you knOW.”

Subaru smiles against his lips. When he kisses him is slow and taunting, bringing his hand to the back of Natsume’s neck to pull him impossibly closer. He licks into his mouth just as Natsume’s hand slip under his shirt to grasp at his hip.

“So what’s the issue? You’ll just have to keep my mouth busy.” Subaru whispers against him, his voice breathy.

Natsume knows he has lost this time. It just doesn’t feel like it when he’s slipping his hand into Subaru’s pants.

**[3.]**

Subaru knows he’s getting bolder.

Is hard not to, when he’s dating the prettiest boy in their grade – scratch that, the prettiest boy in all the school ( _sorry, Shinonon, nothing personal!_ ). And he gets that Natsume wants to keep all of it a secret, but he can’t help getting cheekier every time his boyfriend accepts a new touch, lets him go a little deeper into his iron walls.

(Subaru remembers Natsume before the war, before the fall of the Oddballs, the weird boy with big dreams that somehow allowed him to get closer– and he wonders what could have changed, if he _understood_ at the time.

It’s not like it matters now, anyway, but it’ll always be his bigger “what if”.)

That’s not the point, though. The thing is that they’re going out, even if they are _technically_ always inside when they kiss or hold hands. (Subaru can feel the fear creeping up his spine every time he thinks about going public, about the glares and the spits and the look in his mother face when some stranger called her a slut for the eleventh time, the word echoing in Subaru’s head for hours along with a rage so thick he could almost taste it, almost feel it against his tongue and pressing into his ribs.)

Subaru thinks it’s amusing, how much you can learn about a person through some months of dating and semi-regular sex.

Oh, of course, there’s stuff he already knew! They were friends before, after all, so Natsume’s grumpiness is nothing new. Neither are his weird hobbies, or the way his smile reach his eyes when he’s talking to Sora, or how he smells different each day.

Yeah, Subaru knew all of that – and he liked Natsume because of it. But he gets to see other sides of him now too. He snatches away the blankets every single night, making himself into a burrito and leaving Subaru to freeze. He likes his coffee as black as his soul (meaning: caramel matcha when he is feeling like it, but mostly black) and can’t leave the house without his birth stone in the pocket. Natsume doesn’t have photos in his room, but he keeps one with his parents folded away in the wallet. He says he doesn’t like when Subaru touches him, but leans into it anyway.

There are so, so many pieces in the puzzle of his personality. And Subaru keeps collecting them greedily, never getting enough. He treasures every part of himself that Natsume shows, simply because he knows it’s _special_.

And then. Then there’s the other things, the ones that might seems obvious taking their relationship into account: the way Natsume looks with his mouth against Subaru’s dick, full lips around the head, cheeks hollowed, golden eyes shining through the red locks of his hair. Or: the sounds that spill of his mouth when he’s coming, shattered moans that he muffles against the palm of his hand. Or: the sensation of Natsume against him, rocking his hips in tandem with Subaru’s.

Or: the way his fingers feel pressed against his wet skin in the shower, his voice husky into his ear as he tells Subaru not to come yet.

“Natsume.” he calls, sounding broken even into his own ears. “ _Natsume_.” He says again, pleading.

His back press up tighter into Natsume’s chest and he tries to shift, searching for the friction that he very much needs, thank you. He can feel the grip in his hip tighten in a silent warning, and the thought that it’s probably hard enough to bruise briefly crosses his mind –it makes his head spin.

“Now, Baru-kun. We don’t need to rush, do wE?” Natsume breaths, barely above a whisper, and Subaru’s head fall into his shoulder as he whimpers.

Of course they don’t need to go fast, his mother won’t be home for another few hours. Subaru knows that they don’t usually get the chance to take their time instead of going _nownownow_ , but Natsume doesn’t need to be an asshole about it. He feel teeth nipping at the shell of his ear just as Natsume’s wrist moves at a favorable angle, and the water falling over him starts to feel like too much. He’s going to combust at any given moment, it’s just a matter of time, and then everybody will act surprised when the cause of his death is marked as “An oddball killed him with his dick.”

Natsume lets out a puff of air that almost pass as a laugh against his temple, and Subaru realizes too late that he’s probably been saying all that out loud. It doesn’t matter, really, because Natsume still slaps his hand away when he tries to put it over his to change the stupidly slow pace he has set.

“Natsume.” he hisses, and just because he’s not over begging right now he adds, in a broken tone. “God. Please.”

Natsume hums, pretending to be really thinking about it. Subaru can feel him hard against him, so he doesn’t know who is he trying to fool. He sinks his teeth against Subaru’s skin and bites, and Subaru almost lets out a sob at the sensation. Natsume soothes the sensitive area with his tongue, and Subaru’s back arches as he tries to get hold of something, anything – his hand search for Natsume, gripping his hair and probably scratching his scalp in the process.

“C’mon” he groans. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,”

“You didn’t even say what you WANT, Baru-kun.”

Subaru lets out an strangled noise. His mind is void right now, and everything that exists is Natsume and the sensation of _wantwantwantwant_ -

“Let me-“ he amends himself, the words emerging from the fog clouding his mind. “You. I want you. Whatever you’d give me, use me as you want, just- do it already!”

Natsume didn’t expect that. Subaru can feel the body behind him stutter for a second, and then he’s being manhandled to turn around, his back hitting the wall with a dull pain that get lost in the frustration of losing all stimulation. Subaru blinks the water out of his eyes with a gasp, trying to get a hold of the situation.

Natsume is staring at him. Just staring. Subaru’s mind takes a good five seconds while it revises what he said, and then there’s a knowing quirk in his lips.

“And what do _you_ want, Natsume?” he asks, his voice breathless and hoarse. Subaru’s already expecting him to turn off the shower and get them both out and to the bed. He’s almost wishing for it. Natsume’s usually ruling, commanding, bossy, and it’s fine – Subaru quite likes it, the way the orders tingle in his stomach and take the air out of his lungs – but he enjoys make him lose his cool once in a while. The reminder that he can affect Natsume is always welcome.

The warm water is still hitting against them and the contrast with the cool wall makes Subaru shiver in all the right ways. Natsume is already attractive in a daily basis, but seeing him like this (wet hair flattening against his face, bright eyes like stars clouded by desire, lips bitten, cheeks flushed, more like a boy and less like a vengeful old god) is almost an otherworldly experience. Droplets of water roll down his cheeks, neck, collarbones, further and further. Subaru thinks about catching them with his tongue.

And then, slowly, Natsume falls to his knees.

Subaru’s breath leaves him in a moan.

* * *

Subaru realizes, as he comes repeating Natsume’s name like a litany, that he loves him.

Oh, well. It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise at this point.

**[4.]**

Subaru is a shooting star that he’s trying to catch with his bare hands.

Natsume knows this. It’s written in the faces of the crowd as they watch Trickstar perform, is in the voices screaming his name, in the way Subaru shines the most when he’s onstage. The boy with the heart of gold and the revolution singing through his veins is an ephemeral presence in Natsume’s life, because you can’t keep a shooting star forever.

Getting attached has always been out of the question.

But sometimes. Sometimes Subaru looks at him like he hanged the stars from the sky, all bright eyes and even brighter smiles. He touches him like Natsume’s some precious, unattainable entity, whispers sweet nothings against his skin. And Natsume feels almost holy.

The oddballs are not gods nor demons, but is easy to think of them as such. He’d worry that it could be the case, if it wasn’t for the casual way Subaru treats Rei-niisan.

So Subaru apparently likes everything Natsume does, specifically. Even when he’s being a jerk on purpose. Even when Sora smears flour all over his face. Even when he just woke up after a restless night and want to bit someone’s head off. Even when he put a black boot against his chest to push him away that one time when Subaru tries to get into his lap while Natsume is wearing the Jewel Ruby outfit.

(And, okay, he doesn’t really have any right to complain about that one, because Subaru totally kissed him senseless once he was in his uniform again.)

Anyway, Natsume feels embarrassingly treasured. Which at the same time makes him moody.

“That tickLES.”

Subaru laughs against his neck, and the sound seems to reverberate in Natsume’s chest, making him giddy.

“I was just thinking” Subaru says, and Natsume almost falls into the urge to add something like _oh, that’s new_ just to see an affronted look paint his face. “you have Orion’s belt here.”

Subaru taps three moles in his hip, one of them slightly deformed by a previous lovebite. He lets his hand over it in a gentle caress,

“So that’s why you are sO fixated with that SPOT.”

“It’s pretty!” Subaru says, with a short laugh. “See? Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka.” Subaru presses each mole with his thumb as he names them, just a bit harder over his own mark. Natsume’s breath hitches at that, and he can feel his smile. “The three of them.”

“You just look for stars anyWHERE, don’t yOU?”

“They’re there, though. I’m just better than most at finding them.” Subaru bites the joint between neck and shoulder lightly, just over a fading mark. It’s more playful than erotic, and Natsume’s starting to think that he has some kind of oral fixation.

(Not that he cares that much. Sometimes he looks at himself in the mirror after a night with Subaru just to see the marks, a silent proof of their relationship, and finds himself smiling absently.)

“Orion’s belt is easy to find if you know where to look. I like it.” Subaru says, breaking his line of thoughts. He reaches up to kiss him, a hand at the side of his neck and lips obliging over Natsume’s as he coax his mouth open. It’s kind of sloppy, but slow and unrushed at the same time. His breath hitches when their tongues meet, and he moans into Subaru’s mouth. Natsume can feel something stagger in his chest, like a flock of butterflies making his way up to his throat. There’s still a hand gripping his hip, fingers digging into the mark, and it tingles a little, like it’s the only part of Natsume that is still _warm_.

When Subaru pulls away he’s panting softly, cheeks flushed as he lays his forehead over Natsume’s, their breaths intermingling.

He smiles, and Natsume reminds himself again of shooting stars and ephemeral boys.

“I like _you_.” Subaru corrects himself before letting his weight fall into the other with a content sigh, arms sliding around his waist.

Natsume’s eyes widen.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

* * *

 _Oh, no_.

**[5.]**

It’s such a bad idea.

Natsume knows this, because he still has a little bit of self-preservation instinct, even if he seems to be incapable of following it. It’s a poor, careless, _awful_ idea. Shuu-niisan would also call it substandard, probably. Deplorable. Maybe even negligent.

Subaru pushes him so hard his head slams against the couch, and give him a total of two second to recover from the shock before he’s kissing him again, mouth demanding as his lips slide against each other. Natsume gasp softly when Subaru bites his lower lip sharply. He feels surrounded, with the soft fabric of the couch behind him and a body pushing against his, but somehow there’s a weird sense of safety to it. Which is also dangerous, because then again…

“This is a bad ideA.” Natsume says it out loud this time, just for good measure. Trickstar ended a concert not even half an hour ago, and it really doesn’t matter that Subaru’s done for the night, someone’s bond to come looking for him. He shuts him with a new bite against his neck, and Natsume tilts his head to give him room.

“So tell me to stop.” It almost sound like a challenge. Subaru pulls away to look him in the eyes, and for a second the fire inside him gives place to something else, something scared, almost fragile – he’s waiting to be pushed away, Natsume realizes. “You’ve been weird.”

“I” Natsume breathes, as he tingles his fingers in Subaru’s hair. “have NOT.”

And Sora would point out the lie, if he was here. Because maybe he has been. Just for a few days, as he pondered if the relationship was really worth it, if trying something serious with Subaru could blend with both his dreams – being a fortuneteller and an idol was hard enough, honestly, so adding “boyfriend” into the mix could make it explode at any given second.

Being the greedy person he is, the decision didn’t even take that much. But Subaru doesn’t like the short distance that Natsume has put between them, if the way his fingers are digging into his tight is anything to tell by.

“Natsume-“ Subaru starts. Natsume takes his face into his hands and kisses him, cutting whatever he was going to say.

“What do you wANT, Baru-kun?”

“You.” It’s not the first time that Subaru answers like that, but he looks cautious in this occasion, his lips pressed in a thin line and the light in his eyes subsided by the doubt.

Natsume doesn’t like it.

“You already have me, thouGH.”

Subaru takes a sharp breath at that, and then he’s back to kissing him like his life depends on it. It’s definitely messy, almost clumsy, and Natsume angles his head to get a better angle, moaning softly when Subaru pushes his legs apart with one knee, the other foot firmly into the ground. The pressure against his groin is enough to make Natsume pull away so he can curse softly. Subaru takes advantage of the opportunity to pull Natsume’s top over his head, and his eyes are bright in the artificial light of the room before he dips his head to mouth at his chest.

Natsume knows what comes next, so he puts a hand against his own lips to drown the moan that comes out when Subaru sucks heat up under the surface of his skin, leaving it sore and raw. He trails a path of bites, soothing every single one with his tongue, and when he says Natsume’s name against his abdomen it sounds almost like a prayer.

Subaru looks up to him then, hair messy and steel in his blue eyes, and Natsume’s fingers dig into his shoulders in a silent plea to go on. There’s something hanging in the air between them, but he couldn’t exactly name it.

He bites him one more time before drawing back, and Natsume almost whimpers.

“Come here.” Subaru says, and for once it doesn’t sound like a request. Natsume blinks, arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach at the tonality of his voice.

He takes Subaru in for a second –he’s still in today’s outfit, and it looks good. Subaru _always_ looks good, and it’s unfair because Trickstar’s clothes are not even made to be attractive, and who the hell gave Subaru the right to go from cheerful puppy to hot with just the power of a focused gaze.

Natsume obeys. He lets Subaru put him into his lap, knees at each side of his hip, and lets out a sigh when he finds his lips again in a heated kiss. He busies himself sliding Subaru’s jacket off his shoulders, which is a hard task when the other is fixated in touching everything he can reach, the leather of his gloves creating goosebumps into his skin.

“Natsume.” Subaru says as Natsume finally gets him out of his jacket and shirt, but he doesn’t seem to want to add anything else. He repeats it then, against his shoulder. “You were wrong. This is _the best_ idea.”

“It’s definitely nOT.” Natsume grumbles, but he still stops Subaru when he’s pulling at his gloves. “Wait. Keep them on.”

Subaru pauses. He seizes Natsume with a puzzled look.

“My gloves?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to go on without me taking my gloves off?” when Natsume’s only answer is to raise his eyebrows, Subaru frowns. “I’m still angry at you, you know! You don’t have much to say today!”

But he still leaves the gloves on when he slips one hand around his waist again. Natsume’s breath hitches at the texture of leather against his skin, like the touch knocked the air out of his lungs. Subaru leans in to press up his tongue against a nipple, tasting him softly before sucking hard. Natsume has to sink his teeth into his own lip to elude making any sound, but his legs twitch. Subaru bites lightly at the bud before letting him go for a second, his gaze focusing in Natsume.

“Don’t do that.” He orders, the words punctuated by a squeeze at his hip. It feels like a warning. And Natsume is not really into someone bossing him around, really, but the heat pooling in the low of his stomach seem to have other opinion about it. “I want to hear you.”

And then Subaru’s mouth is back into his torso, and Natsume’s hands drop to his hair to pull at it. When he tries to suppress another moan he receives a new bite, harder this time. It’s probably Subaru’s idea of a punishment, but that’s what gets a cry out of him. Natsume can feel him smile against him, his fingers playing with the hem of his trousers.

“Not A worD.” He says, breathless. Subaru bites him again in response, just over his ribs, and Natsume feels his legs trembling at the sensation as he lets out a new moan. “I hate you.”

Subaru soothes the pain away with his tongue, and then brings up a hand to caress the forming bruises. The feeling of the leather against the wet skin makes Natsume whimper.

He tries to go for the bottoms of Subaru’s pants, but his hand gets slapped away before he can reach them.

“No.” he says, voice breathy and husk. Natsume feels himself shiver. “You can’t touch me today.”

Natsume frowns, exasperated. What a frustrating boy he has found for himself.

“And _why_ is thAT, exactly?”

Subaru seems to think about it for a second, his hand absently stroking Natsume’s waist, the gloves sliding against bare skin.

“You have to earn it.”

Natsume stiffens. He closes his eyes slowly and looks away, trying to keep his breathing in check. Now, _that was stupidly hot_. It couldn’t be the words. It was definitely not the words. It’s probably fault of Subaru’s throaty tone, the look in his eyes, the fact that he’s still touching him with those stupid gloves. But not the words.

Except because it was probably the fucking words.

Subaru notices, of course he does, because Natsume's pale skin makes easy to notice how he turns redder. The act drops for a second, and he seems genuinely astounded.

“Really? You like _that_ , too?”

No, no, no. He doesn’t think it would work, if it wasn’t Subaru. He wouldn’t feel as safe or comfortable. With any other person, it’d annoy the hell out of him. He guesses.

“You act as if you don’t enjoy being tied UP.”

Subaru pinches him without any force, even if his shoulders shake with a contained laugh. Natsume scoffs as he wraps his arms around Subaru’s neck, which is apparently allowed, because the kiss planted into his shoulder feels rewarding.

“So, if you want something” Subaru goes on, as he unbuttons the front of Natsume’s pants. His hand is at his hipbones then, close but _not enough_. “try asking it nicely, yeah?”

And then he touches him, the leather against the sensible skin making Natsume’s mind dizzy as Subaru’s fingers grip around him, his thumb skimming over the head of his dick to spread the cum that’s already started leaking. Natsume lets out a whim as he presses his legs tighter around him, trying to subdue the heat that threats with consuming him from the inside.

Subaru starts pumping. Slow, agonizingly slow, and he keeps Natsume’s hips still when he tries to lurch up to create his own rhythm. Sweat dampens his skin, and it’s becoming harder to think when Subaru keeps licking, kissing, biting, mouthing against every part of Natsume he can reach. This boy is not a shooting star, he’s a supernova that’s going to swallow every star in Natsume’s constellation.

“You feel so good” Subaru whispers, letting out a low moan when Natsume grips his hair with one hand, the other still clawing at his back, probably marking him. “You always feel good, I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s- it’s good that I didn’t bring anything with me, or I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from taking you. And you’d just, you’d just take it, wouldn’t you. I could tear you apart apart, and you’d let me.” Subaru doesn’t even seem to know what he’s saying anymore, mouthing the words along Natsume’s neck as he goes on. Natsume’s breath hiccups in his throat, and he pushes his face against Subaru’s hair as he gasps for air. “You’d look so pretty while taking it. My own private show.”

Natsume almost sobs out Subaru’s name. And then he says the damn word, if only because he can’t take it anymore – everything is too much, the heat, the words, the tension building up inside him, so much that it’s pressing against his lungs and _he can’t breathe_.

“Please.” Natsume says. That’s all it takes, apparently, because Subaru push slightly back to look at him in the eye, and then he’s smiling.

“Come for me, Natsume.”

And that’s what take him over the edge. Natsume holds onto Subaru, mouth full with his name. He pulls at his hair, and when that doesn’t feel like enough he scratch his scalp, the other moaning into his mouth as he does. His body is overcome with tremors, knees going weak as he thrust into Subaru’s hand, focusing in the friction of the glove. Natsume feels himself spill, and the world seems to blur at the edges, his head spinning, his mind clouded. Subaru holds him through it, and a part of Natsume notices that he’s whispering praises against his collarbone.

There’s a moment of silence, but it’s comfortable. Subaru keeps making loving motions in the small of his back, and Natsume wonders when will he complain about his now ruined gloves.

He needs a few seconds to realize that Subaru is probably still too busy with the fact that he’s still hard in his pants. Natsume takes a deep breath, looks at him in the eye.

“How was that?” Subaru asks. He looks _wrecked_. Sinful. And Natsume thinks, still lost in the afterglow, that he loves this stupid, annoying boy.

“We’re still not donE.” He whispers. Subaru seems to understand, because his eyes glimmer with interest. Natsume leans in to kiss him.

They meet in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> /SWEATS. That's it. That's my first smut EVER. I'll go to crawl into a deep hole now.


End file.
